Achieving miniaturization and weight reduction of focusing lens groups and shake preventing (camera shake correcting) lens groups is an important objective in zoom lenses which are employed in digital cameras and video cameras. Recently, many zoom lenses have been proposed, in which the entirety of a single lens group or a partial sub lens group is moved in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis in order to correct images in the case that camera shake occurs.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-117000 discloses a zoom lens having four zoom lens groups, each having a positive, a negative, a positive, and a positive refractive power, provided in this order from the object side. This zoom lens corrects camera shake by moving the entire third lens group in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-181147 discloses a zoom lens having four zoom lens groups, each having a positive, a negative, a positive, and a positive refractive power, provided in this order from the object side. This zoom lens corrects camera shake by moving a partial lens group that constitutes the third lens group in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-150970 discloses a zoom lens having four zoom lens groups, each having a positive, a negative, a positive, and a positive refractive power, provided in this order from the object side. This zoom lens corrects camera shake by moving one lens provided within the third lens group in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-006217 discloses a zoom lens having four zoom lens groups, each having a positive, a negative, a positive, and a positive refractive power, provided in this order from the object side. This zoom lens corrects camera shake by moving one lens provided within the third lens group in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.